Line Of Fire
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Bella and Alice find themselves in bed together, what happens when Edward finds out? Alice/Bella one-shot fanfic based on the song line of fire by straight line stitch. I dont own Twilight, or the song.


**Line of fire**

**Song fic based on the song Line of fire by straight line stitch**

**As you can see my other song fics, like Thinking, is based on a country song, while this one is like a metal/scremo song. My music taste varies... ahh I fucking love this song, her voice is awesome **

**Oh and btw, be warned, this fanfiction has a sad ending T_T**

**Short one-shot song fic**

**~Crystal **

**-AlicePOV-  
****  
**_What's done, I can't undo,  
__but I would, I would die for you._

I ran my icy fingers along the sleeping human's arms as she slept. She looked so peaceful lying next to me. There was no going back, I couldn't take back what happened last night and I didn't want to. I would never take back saying and showing her I loved her, not ever. But my stomach turned as I thought about Edward, what he would do when he found out Bella was leaving him for me. I sighed and ran my fingers onto Bella's face cupping her cheek in my hand kissing her warm lips. Inhaling her scent my throat burned with thirst; I knew it was time to feed. I slowly got up on my feet careful not to wake her and leaped out my window.

**-BellaPOV-**

_I got involved in something I never meant to,  
But it wasn't something I could easily undo.  
__I can't move, and I can't breathe,  
__in this box of apathy  
This complicated everything,  
__I've ever hated_

I woke up feeling the bed sheets to find Alice, but she wasn't here. I tilted my head back and sighed with a small smile. From the first time I saw Alice she made my heart rate rise and have butterflies in my stomach, but I was with Edward, I was in love with him. But I soon found myself loving Alice more and more and loving Edward less and less. And last night, I couldn't stay with Edward after that. I wanted his sister, but I wanted him as well... I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore; I was going to lose both of them.

_How do I defend the position that I find myself in.  
_No use in choosing sides cause no one will ever win  
_In no time quickly this will travel  
Just in time to see your life unravel  
I pushed you over pushed you aside left with no one in whom I could confide_

If I stayed with Edward, Alice would understand, but I wouldn't be happy, If I went with Alice, I was afraid of what Edward might do. I wanted them both. I knew who I wanted to be with though. Alice. I sighed Alice's name just to hear myself say it. Everything about her calmed me down.

"Alice..?" Edwards's voice asked sounding alarmed. I quickly shot up sitting on my bed looking at him. "Why do I smell Alice in here, her... It smells like she had sex... and I smell..." He uttered then his mouth popped open in an 'O'. He just realised what had happened. "With Alice!?!" He yelled. I couldn't say anything I couldn't confirm it to him. I just looked down looking guilty.

**-EdwardPOV-**

_  
I never meant to push you (away)  
what's done I can't undo but I would die for you_

"I'm so sorry Bella, It's my fault I'm the one that kept insulting you and treated you like a child, I'm the one that didn't approve of anything you did. But please. I can forget what you and Alice did. You can't leave me, I'll do anything for you, and I'll do everything" I pleaded getting on my knees. "Please."

Bella looked shocked; She must of thought I was going to take this badly. It was good that I had years to perfect my acting. I wanted to kill her, kill Alice. But I needed Bella like a drug. I couldn't lose her.

**-Alice POV-**

_  
I got involved in something I never meant to  
But it wasn't something I could easily undo_  
Ask me what I go through & I'd giving anything to take it all away

I sat at the creeks edge after I had finished hunting thinking about her, thinking about Bella. I swore to myself I wouldn't fall for her. That I wouldn't do that to her or him. But I loved her, not her blood. I loved her. I decided it was time to go back. Edward got everything he wanted, I wouldn't allow him to have her, the only person I want. The only person needed

**-EdwardPOV-**

_  
I pushed you over but you threw me away  
now there's more to say  
Sacrifices I made & promises  
that I gave have been broken & backfired held in the crossfire  
So many casualties lying around me as far as the eye can see  
Take it away  
can I convey decisions that I've made are buried & decayed  
_

"No, I don't want you, I want Alice" She whispered. How dare she. I pushed all the furniture and CD's lined up along the CD case down smashing them. "You can't do this to me!" I yelled at her. Before crouching in front of her ready to attack.

**-AlicePOV-**

_What's done I can't undo but I would die for you..._

"Nooo! Edward don't!" I screamed seeing him about to pounce onto Bella I jumped in through the window and quickly positioned myself in the line of fire. I felt Edwards teeth in my throat ripping me apart; I entered the darkness.

**-BellaPOV-**

I just started screaming and crying hysterically. "Alice" I sobbed. I barely heard Edwards voice "It's okay Bella, everything's alright now, she's dead we can go back to how things were...." I felt his cold dead arms wrap themselves around me.

**T_T I told you! I told you. Review please. Gahh I make myself hate Edward more.**


End file.
